Pharmaceutical Science: Experiential Research Initiatives is a laboratory-based mentoring program with the specific objective of increasing the pool of academically qualified, underrepresented minority high school students interested in pursuing research careers in the pharmaceutical sciences. The program seeks to achieve this goal by: 1. linking students with pharmaceutical scientists actively engaged in basic and applied research directed toward the prevention, treatment and/or eradication of disease, and 2. actively involving high school teachers in research projects at the culling edge of biomedical science to stimulate their. interest and creativity and enhance their ability to communicate both new knowledge and the excitement of research. The student program will: (a) encourage Maryland residents who are in high school and members of underrepresented minorities to select a career in biomedical/pharmaceutical research; (b) provide students with a realistic understanding of the research environment that combines the study of the life sciences and the application of clinical practice; (c) "track" students through their college years to determine, assess, and motivate students to pursue research careers; and (d) provide selected hands-on laboratory and didactic experiences for those apprentices who are still in high school. The teacher program will: (a) encourage middle or high school teachers who are Maryland residents from underrepresented minority groups (or who teach in schools where the majority of the student body consists of underrepresented minority groups) to significantly enhance and improve their scientific knowledge; (b) impart through structured laboratory experiences in the Pharmaceutical Sciences a unique program that will couple basic scientific research with computer-assisted programs that will aid in the middle or high school curriculum; and (c) provide a mentor follow-up process that will assist a teacher in the utilization of the knowledge gained in the summer program. In addition to the impact on the individual students and teachers, the School of Pharmacy seeks to establish long-term alliances with participating high schools to maintain interest and move toward the ultimate goal of a diverse and representative community of pharmaceutical scientists.